Squadron Commando
Biodata Full 'Code' Name: Squadron Commando Title 'Its-So-Called' Name: Commando Initiative ,Lightning Striker Weapon List Acquired: Military Knife ,AK-47 ( Old version ) ( Equipped with Red Dot Scope ,Vertical Grip ,Flashlight and Military Magazine ) ,FN SCAR ( New version ) ( Equipped with Chevron Scope ,Vertical Grip ,Flashlight and Drum Magazine ) ,Blue Smokes and Grenade Fragment. Tactical: Offense ( Doing stupidity when they're weaks ,or charging attacks to bust out of them. ) Ability: Pervert Intentions ,Lightning Aura ,Commando Specialty Asset Description Lifetime: "As a young man after his late father killed by the bandits ,worked with an official police department sets the rogue bandits with his single AR-15 ,Squadron terminated 1,500 bandits & crimes in one single shift mission. No polices has ever dared to talks or stays away from him because his job was completely brutal. One day ,Squadron received a secret letter to change the job into a better one ,unlike any other military camps or bases before. The secret military base ,trained and proved by the governments ,specialty to become a reinforcements before ,'Bunker X.' Squadron studied and trained himself for an acquiring weapon ,equipped with his specialty rapid single fire weapon ,known as 'Assault Weapon' ,begins to training with AK-47 ,shooting them with train target ,strikes with its heart and brain. General is very impressive for his work done. From the incidents ,is where the little place amongst everyone became an unfortunate of his life. His first trial was first failure ,but just to disrupted by 'The Uninstall.' Because of it ,General was kicked him out of Bunker X Program. When after its away about 15km distances ,the Bunker X has been under attacked ,and was about on fire ,being ambushed by the same whom failed his trial the first test. The last Squadron he's seen is the end of his adventure of life. Miles to miles ,country to country ,finding the new master to serve and loyalty with it ,but no other men nor women became worthy of it; but until he met Saibot ,troubled by the gangsters ,so he decided to rescued his life ,and he's worth to serve with Saibot he's ever met before the eyes. Saibot & Squadron was became partners to cooperating betweens assistances and protections. Before Saibot becoming the protector of Vocaloid ,he's almost to become rapist criminal ,infected by the unknown. Squadron sacrificed himself to do the right thing by channeling pervert power from Saibot into himself. That's why his behaviour was completely awkward and annoying ,but he's much fits himself for that than being serious and anger. Today ,the world was collapsed by the hands of evil ,interrupted by the ghost and demon stories and much more ,Squadron fights against anyone whom begins to targetting against Saibot. His equipment weapon this time was changed from AK-47 into FN-SCAR ,the most powerful military assault weapon in United States Of America ,stronger than russian assault weapons. The questions is ,'Do you wanted to be rightful for justice and freedom ,or do you wanted to being raped by himself?' The answers is your own choices." Appearances There are 4 games you know about his appearances, involving SAS: Zombie Assault 4 ,Unturned ,Minecraft and Roblox. In SAS: Zombie Assault 4 ,his class was Assault. His deployable ultimate skill was bringing his squad for a long period of time ,giving him a chance to long live enough to wiped out the overwhelming zombie hordes. In Unturned ,his appearance was wearing Power Hoodie ,Designer Pants ,and Early Access Beret ,wielding weapons was military knife ( skin Spider Webcob Halloween Edition ) ,and Heartbreaker AKA FN-SCAR ( skin Flektarn ). And in Roblox ,well ,he's not appearing himself in the Roblox games yet ,but he's trying to working progress by making his own PERSONAL shirt and pants ,ensure that the surprises on Robloxian players are realizes that he's the REAL soldier during Bunker X Salvation Missions. Behaviour Personally ,when during free time ,battle against them ,or preplanning before starts ,he's started something pervert like molesting with the girls ,rubs their b**bs or p****s or something like that. Fortunately ,it's been warned by Grandmaster Saibot himself ,or others like Haunt ,or Demon God. Unfortunately for you or other girls ,Grandmaster Saibot will gives him rewarded by doing pervert stuffs privacy IF he's finishing the task on the mission or assists with someone whom has side quests. And also ,he's begins to serious moment when someone else whom interrupts or interfering against Saibot like ,"Shut the f**k up ,you simple b**ch!" Maybe you wouldn't mess with him unless you have an authorities to explains ,"Why does he do that?" One way to find it out. Objective Missions - Doing his own quest himself. Stupid ,but don't worry ,he knows what to do with. He can handles it with these problems. - Extracts people out of its 'hell hole' to evacuation point. - Hold out as long as he can to ensure that no one can lose until the last breathe. - Defending his own 'master' before someone reaches him. - For chosen to be alive ,fights for his live without dying. - Follows what Grandmaster Saibot's commands to follow on its important quest. Location Gameplays - Roblox - Minecraft - Codename CURE ( for commentaries with Grandmaster Saibot ) - SAS: Zombie Assault 4 - Unturned - Fresh Hotel Category:Characters